


Snowflake

by insomnia_writer



Series: Comforting Connor 30 Days AU [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, First Time in Snow, Fluff, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Snow, Snowball Fight, sumo deserves happiness, the wink, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_writer/pseuds/insomnia_writer
Summary: Connor has never seen snow before, but he learns just why people seem to enjoy it so much.





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at me, I wrote fluff for once in my life!!! Also I know I say this every time but thank you so much for all your kind words. It makes my day, really. Also I want you all to know that if you ever need to talk to anyone you can just message me <3 im here for you all

By the time Connor got out of stasis, the sun had just begun to peak out from the polluted skyline. He stood up from the couch, careful to step over sumo who had been laying right next to him the whole night. “Good boy” he smiled, despite the dog being unable to hear him. It just felt right to say. 

Hank was nowhere to be seen, but the kitchen was different than when he had gone to bed. There was an open cabinet and more alcohol laid around the counter. Connor frowned, and his LED turned yellow, it appeared that the Lieutenant had more of a drinking problem than he first thought when he had stepped into the house.

In an attempt to help the man who was helping him, Connor took it upon himself to clean up the new mess. He had yet to learn where everything went but after a bit of trial and error he seemed to figure it out. He was a fast learner after all. Empty containers went into the trash, his chair got tucked into the table, and the small picture frame… Connor decided it would be best if he didn’t touch it. It seemed to hold some sort of sentimental value to Hank. He wasn’t allowed to touch anything that seemed important, that lesson was learned the hard way.

It was when he went to place the remaining alcohol in the fridge again that something caught his eye. Everything outside the kitchen window looked different, whiter and brighter and even softer. He had never seen anything like it before in his life and he found himself drawn to it. 

Still barefoot, he snuck out the back door of the house, and his sensors immediately began to start whirring to new life. The white powder was cold with each step, but his initial assumption of it looking soft was correct. His trail could be visibly seen, perfect prints leading back to him no matter where he went. 

Kneeling down, he brushed his fingers against the ground and brought some of it up to his mouth. It was a very human desire, to taste something that he had never seen before, but he was a deviant after all. When it brushed against his tongue it seemed to disappear and turn into nothing but water. His fingers continued to dance in the snow, starting to draw random shapes, a circle here, a triangle there. 

In the distance, a child’s laughter could be heard. She was bundled up in a million coats and scarves, barely and skin visible as her mother followed behind her. Connor watched as the little girl began to grab the power and form it into a small ball, he did the same, copying her every move. He smoothed down the sides of it with his palms and ended up with an almost perfect sphere. 

There was no way to describe what he was feeling. It seemed to be rather close to the emotion of joy which he had heard other androids describing when they recounted their old lives. Deep inside his circuits there was a warm feeling, despite it being only 31.7 degrees. The little girl threw the ball at her mom, but in attempt to improvise he chucked it at the house and hit a window. 

Instead of doing any damage to the house, it simply crumbled apart and fell back to the ground. This bought a smile to his face and he quickly made another one, this time aiming at a large oak tree in the yard. Before he managed to create a third one the back door swung open and there was hank, hungover, holding a bat. The anger on his face disappeared when he saw Connor standing there, smiling to himself. “I thought someone was egging the place” hank grumbled but put the bat down “Also you shouldn’t be out in the snow without shoes and gloves and shit. You’re going to freeze”. 

“Snow?”

“Yeah, snow, the shit you’re holding right now. Its frozen water, it falls from the sky when it gets cold. Kids fucking love it” Hank summarized, slipping on the boots he kept next to the door and walking out to meet the android. He saw Connor’s complete amazement at this new sensation and felt some of his anger at being woken up dissipate. “I saw a little girl playing out with her mother. She was making these balls of snow- “  
“Snowballs”  
“She was making these… snowballs… and throwing them at their mother, but she seemed happy rather than angry. I don’t get it”  
“You generally throw snowballs at people you like. It’s a fun thing”   
Connor pondered this new realization for a moment before taking the snowball and tossing it in Hank’s face. “Fucking hell Connor” hank wiped off his face but seemed to be smiling anyways. He quickly reached down, grabbing a handful of snow with his bare hand and throwing it back. It had less fineness, hitting Connor in the chest, but it still made Hank laugh. 

The last time he had had a snowball fight like this was with Cole, both of them teaming up against his (at the time) wife. That was a good day. Hank missed having days like that, like this.

They continued to throw snowballs back and forth. Connor didn’t really get the hang of it too much, realizing that he was supposed to dodge them as well as throw them. Once he did get the hang of it however he was a very worthy competitor. For an android designed to fight to the death, his throws were rather gentle, and not for a single second was his LED anything but blue. 

Hank raised his hands up, heavy breaths visible as they left his mouth. “I surrender kid. I’m not as fit as I used to be. And I don’t think I can feel my hands”

“Maybe next time Hank. It could always be beginner’s luck” Connor was smirking, which surprised Hank in itself, but then he did something that would have made hank spit out his drink if he was sipping one. Connor fucking winked. 

Before he could question it, or even point it out, Connor was walking back inside the house, petting sumo who had been waiting by the door this entire time. Hank followed quickly behind, feeling the overwhelming urge to take a warm shower and drink a hot coffee. 

Today, for the first time in a long while, Hank wanted to take the day of work not because he was depressed or hungover, but because he was happy. This was a dangerous game though. Connor was a victim and he had to remember that. This kid was not a friend or a son, he was a person who just needed a place to sleep for the night until he could give his statement and go live somewhere else.

Hank couldn’t let himself get attached, because if there was one thing that he had learned in his life it was that everyone who he grew attached to left him.


End file.
